hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2018-2019 Northern Kattopia Season
The Northern hemisphere season starts on July 15th for the Larua Ocean and July 31st in the Hobyn ocean. However, storms can form at any time of the year. The official hurricane center for this basin is the KHC. Current Conditions Tropical Weather Outlook The Katagma Hurricane Center, Katrina 1100 AM MST, August 1st, 2018 For the North Hemisphere of Kattopia, both the Hobyn and Larua Basins 1. As tropical storm Ivana continues to be aided by moist air and low wind shear, it is expected to become a hurricane in the next 72 hours. 2. Tropical Storm Ronan is currently in an area with above average ocean temperatures and this will aid in any development. The storm is expected to strengthen. 3. Tropical Depression 03X is currently in an area where conditions are extremely favourable for development. It is expected to become a tropical storm by tomorrow. 4. An area of possible development, dubbed 91H, is in an area where conditions are unfavourable for development, however on Friday it is expected to move into an area with warmer ocean temperatures. Chances of development in the next 48 hours...low...near 0 percent Chances of development in the next 5 days...medium...40 percent -Forecaster Kat Condition archives are found here Advisories Full advisories can be found here Outlook Larua Storms Hurricane Orva Previous satellite images: On June 20th, forecasters started noting an area of low pressure that had developed. Initially, it had very low chances to develop, but as it moved to an area of low wind shear, it began to organize rapidly and gain characteristics of a tropical depression. On June 22nd, it was finally classified as a tropical depression and continued to organize. On June 23rd, it was classified as a Tropical Storm. On June 24th, 2018, it began to meet all the characteristics of a D3 storm, (65mph winds, a pressure less than 997, and a diameter of 100 miles) and it was brought up a ranking. By this point in time, it had a diameter of 110miles, barely falling into the D3 category. It continued to move towards the northernmost tip of Alurria, but no warnings were issued. On June 25th, the storm strengthened into a hurricane and advisories were issued for both Cenea and Litulia, warning for large amounts of rain. On June 27th, the storm weakened back into a tropical storm with a windspeed of 60 miles per hour. The next day, the storm began to approach the countries of Cenea and Litulia, where warnings were issued for both places. The storm was expected to make landfall the next day. The following day, the storm made landfall and resulted in approximately 100 million dollars in damage, due to flooding and rainfall. Approximately 10 people were killed by the flooding. Tropical Depression 02X On July 29th, 2018, the KHC started monitoring a tropical depression that formed away from the coast of Alurria. The storm ranked as a D1 on the Katagma Scale. Hobyn Storms Tropical Depression 01H On July 29th, 2018, the KHC began to monitor a tropical depression in the Hobyn basin. It ranked as a D1 on the KS. Storm names Larua Ocean The following list of names is being used for named storms that formed in the Larua Basin in 2018. The names not retired from this list will be reused in the 2022 season. None of these names have been used before and the list is randomized every year. Hobyn Ocean The following names have never been used before in the Hobyn basin. Any names that are not retired will be used again in the 2022 season. Category:Katagma Category:Currently active seasons Category:Live Seasons